


Kankri's Absolute Territory

by Kings4Life



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Absolute Territory, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Collegestuck, F/F, F/M, Gay ships, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Tranny Kanny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings4Life/pseuds/Kings4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri Vantas is a Freshman to Beforus University, one of the top schools in the country. But somehow all of his friends managed to stay in one piece and all attend Beforus University. Kankri, being a few weeks behind due to complications has a lot of catching up to do. He shares a dorm with his cousin, Porrim Maryam with the exception of sex-identification and relative issues. While Kankri is trying to catch up on his studies, Porrim is out partying with the rest of their little group. Somehow, Porrim convinced Kankri to go with her to a party with all of their friends. Going with an outfit Porrim made specifically for him, things become a bit intense. Will this unfaithful night lead to a whole new spiral of Drama they all thought ended in High school? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

Hello, everyone! If you haven't known already I have made a Humanstuck Au which has been running for 2 years, I think. I am not quite finish with the Humanstuck's first book which is "Oh No!" But, I couldn't get this off my mind. I got this idea from listening to Absolute Territory By Ken Ashcorp. I have been obsessed with the song ever since. Also, it reminded me of College Music that many frat kids would play. So, this little fanfic is just a lick of the Collegestuck life the Alpha kids/Humanstuck! Trolls would be experiencing. If you do not know what an Absolute Territory is it's the area of bare skin between the over-knee/thigh-high socks and a mini-skirt or short-shorts. It usually attracts more attention for otakus. That is all I got to say and this is only going to be a few chapters long. Once I go onto Collegestuck for realsies some things might change due to events during these time periods. Remember, this is just a sneak peek! Many pairings which most will probably be either yoai or yuri ships, possibly only one or two straight ships. Bye, everyone!


	2. Coming Home

       "Father, I'm home!" A young "adult" shouts as he locks the door to the house he will soon be moving out of. "Father?" He quirks a brow as he spots a note on the back of the door.

       "Dear Kankri,

        I am currently visiting a few family members in Spain. I was hoping you could stay from the university for a bit to take care of your brother.

With Love,

Father Signless "

        Kankri reread the note and let out a soft sigh afterwards. It's not like he doesn't want to take care of his brother it's that his father should have told him ahead of time. Kankri glances over at his watch. It is still a few hours until Karkat comes home, maybe Kankri can form a bit of a get together since he hasn't seen his friends in a few weeks. He walked to his room, the same room where he was molded into the same person he is today. His family still being too poor, they couldn't afford the transition but, that's okay. He still is that same nerdy kid from highschool only a bit taller by like two inches. He defiantly expanded his vocabulary much more. Mentally, he grew in academics and arts and such but, physically, he still has his quite curvy figure. His narrow waist but, with round hips. A few have misgendered him a few times but, it was often strangers. He still has his glasses, refusing to get contacts due to the cost. He also still has his braces cause since the accident, his teeth have been fucked up. He still is pretty nerdy but, let's loose once in a while. He still is that normal goody-two shoes that everyone secretly hated.

        He actually can afford a binder instead of ace bandages which is terrific due to the many bruised ribs and breathing difficulties. He rewraps the binder on his chest, wincing quite a bit. He sighs as he successfully has the binder around his chest. He puts on the large sweater which seems to swallow him up whole. His fashion sense hasn't changed since High school and no matter how many Maryams nag him. He will never change his fashion sense.

        He runs a hand through his fluffly, white hair, sighing while he does so. Kankri then took of the sweater, tossing it aside. He rethinks his whole outift. He takes the sweater, quickly replacing it with a long-sleeve, black shirt. He smooths out the shirt, it's a bit tight on him but, nonetheless, he chooses to wear it. He then walks back to the living room where he collects his phone and calls his cousin, Porrim Maryam.

        As soon as she picked up, all Kankri could hear was the sound of yelling in the background. "Hello, Kanny." Porrim says into her phone. "Hello, Porrim. I was wondering if you can come and pick me up?" Kankri says as he twidles with his fingers. A long sigh could be heard with the loud yelling. "Why can't you drive yourself?" She asks him. "I still haven't passed my drivers test and I'm afriad to walk alone since you know what." He says hushed into his phone. He could Porrim facepalmed and that she did, "Ah shit, my eyebrow. Fucking son of a bitch. "

        Kankri sighs, "Porrim, can you no--" "Cronus and Meenah stop fighting! This is a fucking church, show respect!" Kankri gasps, "Porrim, are you all in a church and fighting? Wait, 'till father hears about this!" Kankri scolds into the phone. "Calm down, Kankri. I was just joking." She says with a chuckle. Laughter replacing the yelling in the background. Kankri sighs, "I swear, you guys are adults as children." Kankri sighs once again. Porrim chuckled, " It's alright, Kanny. Don't get your panties in a twist. So, where do you want me to drive you?" Kankri thinks for a while until he thinks of the perfect spot. "Betty Crocker's Diner. But, before you pick me up, make sure you are dressed nice for the occasion. " Porrim sucks her teeth, "Puh-lease, Kankri. You out of all people should know that I am one of the most fashionable in this town. "Porrim says as she flips her shoulder length hair.

        Kankri rolls his eyes. "Alright, don't be late. Bye, Porrim." Kankri pulls the phone from his ear, ready to hang up. "Bye, Kanny." He hangs up.


End file.
